Waterfowl hunting over decoys, e.g., for ducks and geese, requires a considerable investment in decoys, decoy bags for carrying the decoys, anchors and line, all of which must be transported to the hunting site and set out or spread to simulate natural birds. This latter activity normally takes place in the evening before a hunt or predawn the day of hunting. The activity will often takes place in the dark aided merely by portable illumination, or car or truck head lights. It does not take a vivid imagination to understand the frustration that can accompany this activity and the time that can be consumed if the anchors and anchor lines have to be attached at the site, in the dark or untangled from other decoys and anchors and anchor lines all retrieved in a jumble from a decoy bag, in the dark. Also, the waterfowl seasons generally are late in the year so it is not only dark, but cold and dark. If the decoys are spread early in the day, any delay can be fatal to the hunt because mother nature's time schedule for ducks and geese to awake and begin moving will not wait for the hunter to untangle his decoys.